thehomefandomcom-20200214-history
Home
The term Home has multiple meanings. The most common use of this term is when one talks about a place where nothing could go wrong. Where everyone will have serenity, wamness of friends and the love of millions. In a more mundane sense though, Home means the place suitable for living. As in, the planet where it all began. The planet is inhabitated by creatures who call themselves 'Homelanders'. The area inhabited by them is around 137,000 square miles, while the rest of the planet is the Wilds, untouched by either technology or deep reality altering. Brief history overview Pre-Home, the planet was developing in a slightly different way than it should have. It has an abnormal amount of grass, trees and plants, spawning compared to whole other worlds. The numbers of sands and deserts, on the other hand, were lower than one would expect. Because of the aforementioned anomalies, the majority of animals on this planet are herbivores. Their numbers are controlled not only by a small amount of carnivores and omnivores, but also by reduced reproduction, shorter life expectancy and less resilience to common illnesses. There is another unique feature of this planet, unlike on many other (potentially) habitable worlds in the Universe. Because of non-mundane conditions of the surrounding space, or even of the Galaxy itself, evolution went in a slightly different route than expected. Instead of the species more suitable for gaining sapience like in some worlds, here it was a quite surprising species that was uplifted to become intelligent. Namely, the equine-like species that could only survive in this world, not to mention to become sapient. Quadrupedal, they used their flexible and thin tails' strings to grab things, which compensated their way of locomotion. But there was also another perk that made object manipulation even easier -- portails. Because of it, and also because of more calorie-rich plants that rivaled meat by their varieties, they easily outmatched other species more suitable to standard conditions. The SC (stellar cycle) when a sufficient number of them finally evolved into sapient beings was the cycle of the Home's birth. The most recent significant historical event is the creation of the technology that potentially able to ensure spacetime travels, effectively confirming the possibility of making and supporting custom wormholes. After the Final Singularity, Home was turned into a planet-wide museum, that is still inhabitated, but not as much as before. Geography and climate The planet is a common, firm celestial body within a habitable zone that allows it to have liquid water, atmosphere, comfortable weather conditions, and other conditions suitable to support the lives of complex creatures. The inhabited area of the planet has a typical temperate climate with moderately cold winter and warm summer. There are many rivers and lakes to serve as recreational areas and hydrogen sources. Mountains are common, some of them form mountain ranges. Homelanders typically used this rich source of natural stone to build their houses, storage structures, and other buildings. Average winter temperatures range from 24 to 32 F, average summer temperatures range from 59 to 71 F. Because of weather alteration technologies, the natural climate can change in very unusual patterns, which makes observation pointless. The Homelanders have driven all insects but butterflies out of the inhabited area. To compensate for their functions the Homelanders are now using several biosphere enhancement technologies, as well as biological nanorobots. The most widely cultivated and consumed staple food plant species is a blacklake. Demographics The total population of the Home is exactly 60,034,123 + 1 Homelanders. There are no regular cities within the inhabited area. Homelanders' houses form a so-called community network, evenly distributed over the area. Typical network hubs have up to 1,000 inhabitants; the distance between the hubs usually does not exeed several miles at most. Overall population density is 0.3 inhabitants per square mile. Population density within the inhabited area is 438 individuals per square mile. One hundred percent of the Homelanders live within this area, barely traveling to the Wilds. Life expectancy of the Homelanders has risen dramatically along with health care, biology, and genetic development. Current life expectation can rise indefinitely, but inhabitants usually limit it themselves. Education, science and technology All inhabitants have free access to the archives that contain a vast amount of information about the world. Because of DUT (Direct Uploading Technology), Homelanders are able to download this info to their brains and thus gain vast knowledge and experience within several seconds. It's safe to say that every single inhabitant is a scientist, working on a wide variety of projects. Science plays one of the major roles in their lives. While they achieved tremendous successes in natural scientific disciplines, such as physics and chemistry, social scientific disciplines practically aren't studied, with almost no hope for this situation to ever change. The following list contains some notable technologies: * Fast and easy way of growing organic body parts or even full-fledged dummies. * Direct uploading technology that also includes intelligence uploading and CPU melding. * Regeneration. * Synthetic body enhancements. * Azure Slumber. * Full biochemical control. * Planetary programming. * SSP. * Augmented reality technologies. * Fetters of trust. * Energy absorption. * The Fusion. * Modified spider silk. When it comes to production the Homelanders greatly favor three materials from which they make the majority of goodies: steel, cotton and stone (SCS). Another valuable material is spider silk, made by genetically modified spiders on a certain diet. The Final Singularity is the last, the most important gateway to the world of limitless possibilities. Ethnicity After the Fusion the Homelanders no longer have any ethnicites or races. But even before this event they didn't pay much attention to the geography of birth, preferring unity over competition while working on projects. Religion Homelanders do not have any concepts of religion, atheism, antitheism, agnosticism and so on. Languages Before uniting, the Homelanders had several languages, each for a big enough settlement. When they decided to unite and find a place to live together, they made the sole language for all of them, so they won't have any translation problems. They call their language a simple name: Language. Governance The Homelanders do not have any laws, governments or courts. They just prefer mutuality and compassion over anything else, so they live by it. Economy The Homelanders do not have a system that could be considered an economy. Their idea of production, distribution and consumption of good is quite simple: make sure that everyone has the nescessary. So far, this idea worked perfectly. Transport In the past the Homelanders used automobiles, trains, planes, ships and public transport, that used various types of energy to operate: from the energy of muscle efforts to electrical engines and nuclear reactors. Nowadays, the only type of transport still in use is the missile one. The Homelanders use reusable interregional ballistic missiles (RIRBM) to deliver goodies from one location to another. Since every house has an underground missile silo, this facility is one of the few in the Home that is 100% autonomous. In any other case the Homelanders use their own bodies as transport. Since they can run with the maximum speed of 125 miles per hour and do not experience fatigue, they use this type of locomotion to travel to the nearby hubs. A much faster and more universal way is the self-SSP acceleration. The Homelanders can withstand up to 20,000 G force for around ten or so seconds, which allows them to even fly to their natural satellite without much strain or a starship, or work on the low orbit. In the atmosphere, though, they don't accelerate themselves to a very high velocity, usually stopping at one mile per second-squared. Their CPU calculates the necessary amount of SSP energy that is required to accelerate air molecules away from a Homelander to avoid air resistance. The CPU is monitoring the situation around a Homelander, being able to react with fantastic speed to any hazard or obstacle, and trigger required actions in order to avoid them. Culture There are several major ways to express creativity, such as music, literature and active games. The Homelanders prefer loud, rhythmic music with energetic lyrics and overall cheerful nature. As an old saying states: "If all of us are deaf by the end of the concert, then it was a good concert." The other type of music is much less energetic but nonetheless popular and adored. Soft and touching lyrics tell about the best things anyone could ever have, praising them and appealing to never forget about them. Such songs are always successful and always make Homelanders share tears of joy. Literature is presented in the form of augmented reality, mixing reading with the live show. A reader can see the book's events with their own eyes, which makes reading much more exciting and interesting. A modern book from the Home looks like a small, empty frame that can hold hundreds of thousand interactive books. The frame, like pretty much any electrical device, is powered by the SSP energy coming from the Homelanders' bodies. As for active games, the Homelanders invented an incalculable amount of ways to play and spend time outdoors, from a simple ball game to snow engineering, from splashing to river challenges. One of the most popular games is a running course, filled with various obstacles and programmed to be as challenging as possible. To even participate in this, let alone beat the course, a Homelander should be able to react to the constantly changing situation within the fraction of a second. Nonetheless, a lot of Homelanders are attracted by this game and often participate, mastering their skills with each attempt. Category:Home